


give me a dance under the stars

by red_fish



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, i guess, oh to dance with your enemy under the pale moonlight while you pine for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_fish/pseuds/red_fish
Summary: darling would you pretend nothing else exists for this short period of time
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	give me a dance under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i had this playlist (https://youtu.be/A1OlqxAH3yw) recommended to me and the boy was on my mind
> 
> also i imagined reader wearing this dress (https://i.pinimg.com/564x/81/b8/6a/81b86a70fd0cc8fbe67d23bba469a8da.jpg) while writing this hope you enjoy

Chatter amongst the wealthy was boring to you, with false expressions and staged conversations being a primary factor in first class etiquette. Unamused, you took a sip of champagne you had stolen from a waiter. You waded gently through the crowd, trying to find somewhere for a fresh breath of air.

So much for a refreshing night, you had only decided to slip into a Wayne Enterprises sponsored gala for a different view, a change in scenery, if you will. With your _other_ job drawing to a slow descend for the time being, it was nice to relax a little. The stuffiness of the room was starting to get to you- it was hard to stand in the same space as so many corrupt higher-class elites. Quickening your pace, you hastened to the nearest balcony, anywhere really, as long as you can escape the rough landscape of bureaucrats.

Upon finding an open space free of anyone else, you inhaled sharply, as if to clear your lungs from foul air. Your breath drew to a soft sigh while you looked out at the cityscape, the twinkling lights of the city betraying the deep crime festering within.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Your heart beat erratically at the voice, immediately you turned on reflex to defend yourself. You recognized that voice. “What are you doing here?”

The Red Hood does not usually show his face, but on the few occasions you have seen him, the rugged, broken look in his eyes would steal your breath away. The way he hid away his sadness behind a smug grin almost broke your heart. _Almost._

He scoffed, a rough contrast to his pristine appearance; he tugged slightly at his tie, “What, I can’t enjoy myself? I’m not sure if I can say the same for you.”

“I’m not here on a job, if you’re wondering.” You quipped, a tone sharper than you intended, “I just wanted to see what it’s like to live life like Bruce Wayne.”

“It’s nothing too great, if you wanted to know. Nothing like stingy old men in suits.”

The bitterness in his voice was evident, but you didn’t want to pry too much. You knew he would replace his vulnerable self with a front you were all too familiar with, not unlike a shield to block him away from harm. You softened your gaze, trying to see the man inside, under the Red Hood.

Music from inside trickled through the opening of the balcony, enveloping the both of you in a elegant haze. Red Hood’s gaze flickered up to you- a nervous swallow was barely noticeable- as his mouth quirked up in a boyish grin, “Humour me in a dance, would you?” He raised his hand in an offer, “Let’s pretend we aren’t enemies tonight.”

Entranced by his blue blue blue eyes, you hesitantly reached for his fingers. A gentle brush had your ears burning, pulling back slightly, before he enveloped his warm touch around yours. An action which led you breathless.

He effortlessly pulled you towards him, with a palm on your back and a gentleness you have never seen in him before. With music as your guide, you both fell in step into a simple box step. You were unsure in your movements, keeping your eyes set on your heels. His chuckle reverberated through you as you shot a nasty face at him.

“Just follow my lead.” His voice a tender whisper, only enticing you to trust him.

With a hushed whisper of your own, you shot back, “I didn’t take you for a dancer, Hood.”

“I’m not, I just had a good teacher.” He brought you closer, pressing his forehead gently against yours. His rough hands trailed a gentle path to your waist.

He brought you both into a gentle sway, his breath warm against your cheeks, his eyes deep set on yours. You have never felt such tender touches on your body before, as though the softest touch would shatter you into a thousand star-scattered pieces. A gentle tug on your heart had you pressing closer to him.

“Jason.” His voice rang softly, “M-my name. It’s Jason.”

You stopped your swaying, breathing only one word, “Jason.” A smile upon your lips.

Jason drew a sharp breath; his embrace grew tighter as his lips grew into a dopey grin.

And it was gone. His eyes steeled over, as though he was reminded of the harsh reality of your double lives. He pulled away from you whilst avoiding your stare.

“Jason,” you tugged on his sleeve, “I’ll be here for you.” You pressed closer, leaning in to press your painted lips against the light stubble of his lower jaw.

You pulled away, with a soft final glance, before you made your way back into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year


End file.
